24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 5: 10:00pm-11:00pm
| code = 5AFF16 | author = Manny Coto & Sam Montgomery | director = Jon Cassar}} Jack Bauer teams up with Wayne Palmer to help David Palmer's source in the White House: Martha Logan's aide, Evelyn Martin. Hal Gardner has a run in with Wayne, and Jack suspects the Vice President might be behind the day's events. Audrey Raines goes along with a plan to remove Bill Buchanan from power in order to keep Chloe O'Brian at CTU to assist Jack. Episode guide * prepares to release the remaining canisters of Sentox nerve gas into the main distribution tank at Wilshire Gas Company. * asks if Wayne is dead. * Aaron Pierce rescues Wayne as he is under attack. * At Jack Bauer is forced to interrogate Audrey after she was named as a contact by Collette Stenger. After questioning Audrey and believing her to be innocent, Jack and Chloe found a link between Henderson and Stenger and realized that Audrey was being set up. Jack forces Stenger to reveal Bierko's target. * tracks Bierko to the gas company and fights with him as the main tanks explode. comes to assist Jack Bauer who is carrying Vladimir Bierko.]]Bill Buchanan has a worried look on his face. Audrey Raines calls Curtis Manning and asks about Jack Bauer's status. Curtis says there is no sign of Jack as of yet. Chloe O'Brian announces that the gas has been neutralized. A shadowy figure emerges from the smoke. It's Jack, carrying an unconscious Vladimir Bierko. Curtis calls in and reports that Jack is okay. Jack lays Bierko down as Curtis calls over a medic. He needs Bierko conscious, but the medic says that he's in shock and needs medical attention. Jack instructs Curtis to take Bierko back to the CTU medical clinic, but orders him to travel with a special escort for protection. Jack calls Buchanan and verifies that the line is secure. He explains to Bill that Christopher Henderson couldn't be the mastermind behind the conspiracy because he was willing to let his own wife die for someone powerful. Jack thinks this goes up higher than anyone imagines and tells Bill he's scared. wants Karen Hayes to have DHS take over CTU.]]At the Presidential Retreat, Vice President Hal Gardner calls Karen Hayes and tells her that he wants the Department of Homeland Security to take over CTU. Hayes explains that the absorption might be problematic because Buchanan and his staff will fight the takeover and might have a leg to stand on. Gardner says he doesn't care, he wants it done. Miles Papazian suggests convincing Audrey to turn against Buchanan. Buchanan tells Audrey that the DHS will take over CTU soon. Audrey doesn't believe him, but Buchanan says that Gardner is determined to have DHS take over. Audrey asks why, but Buchanan doesn't know. talks to Wayne Palmer about his source in the White House.]]Brennan, the leader of Henderson's team sent to kill Wayne Palmer, tells Henderson that someone came to help Wayne, but he doesn't know who. Aaron Pierce gets out of the SUV and comes around to the back and wakes up Palmer. He tells Wayne where he is, and says he needs medical attention. Wayne reveals that David Palmer had a source in the White House, and he thinks that someone wants to stop him from talking to her. Pierce asks for the identity of the source, and Wayne tells him that it's Evelyn Martin. Wayne believes that something Evelyn told David Palmer possibly led to his death. Evelyn hands Martha Logan her schedule and a draft of a letter to the families of the victims at Sunrise Hills Shopping Mall. Evelyn looks nervous and wants to leave. Martha tells her to get some rest, and Evelyn leaves the room. In the hallway, Wayne and Aaron confront Evelyn, and say they want to talk to her. Evelyn wants to go, but Aaron and Wayne insist, and escort her into a room. Wayne asks Evelyn what she was telling David via e-mail, but Evelyn says she doesn't know anything. Wayne becomes upset and tells her to stop lying. He demands that she tell him what she told David, but she claims that she can't. She tells Wayne and Aaron that the people behind the events have kidnapped her 8-year-old daughter, Amy. She says she has proof about who's behind everything that's happened today. Wayne and Aaron tell her that the kidnappers will kill both her and her daughter no matter what, but Evelyn still refuses to talk. She says she'll give them the evidence once she has her daughter. agents including Jim Hill and Valerie Harris take over CTU.]]Edgar Stiles' replacement, Shari Rothenberg, is working with Chloe O'Brian when Jim Hill and other Department of Homeland Security agents walk into CTU. Chloe is approached by a Department of Homeland Security agent named Valerie Harris and told to give up her access codes. Karen Hayes announces that CTU is being absorbed by the DHS. Bill Buchanan watches silently as Miles asks to speak with Audrey. Wayne Palmer calls Jack Bauer and briefs him about Evelyn having evidence about the people responsible for the day's events but refusing to talk because of her kidnapped daughter. Jack and Wayne agree to meet in a barn in 20 minutes, and Jack says CTU will offer operational support. Jack hangs up and Wayne explains the plan to Evelyn, but tells her that they should leave separately so as not to arouse suspicion. Miles hands Audrey a statement blaming Buchanan for the failures during the day's events and tells her to sign it. She refuses and defends CTU's actions during the crisis. She tells Miles that Buchanan is a hero. Miles says there were mistakes, and says that because she played a part in the decision-making process, some of the blame will fall on the Department of Defense, and her in particular. Audrey still refuses to sign the paper, and Miles reluctantly lets her leave. Jack calls Audrey and gets her up to speed on the situation with Evelyn. He needs help and technical support from CTU, but Audrey tells Jack that she might not be able to help him. She explains that the Department of Homeland Security is taking over CTU. Audrey suggests that Jack speak directly with Karen Hayes. Jack declines, telling Audrey that he thinks Vice President Gardner might be involved in the conspiracy. Audrey is skeptical about Gardner's involvement, but Jack insists that they can't take the chance. Jack needs a satellite to look at the area where they are meeting with the kidnappers, which means involving Chloe. Since Chloe's been fired, Audrey doesn't know if she can manage to do what Jack needs. Jack tells her to think of something. Audrey goes to Miles and Karen and agrees to sign the statement. Karen asks why, and Audrey says she wants to protect herself and her father from any backlash from the day's events. She tells Karen that in return for signing the statement, she wants Chloe kept on staff and reassigned to her. Karen and Miles are hesitant, but accept the deal. talks with his men.]]Christopher Henderson is asked by his mercenary what to do with Amy Martin. He plans to use the young girl as leverage. He checks his watch and then looks over to his frightened hostage. Evelyn reaches her car, and calls Wayne Palmer to tell him that no one is around and he can come outside. Wayne starts to leave, and Aaron Pierce wants to give him protection. Wayne says that if Aaron leaves it will just arouse interest. Aaron understands, but still doesn't like it. Vice President Hal Gardner runs into Wayne and asks if he's here to see President Logan, and Wayne says no. Pierce says that Wayne was there to give Aaron a memento from David Palmer. Gardner tells Wayne that his brother was a great man, one of the best to hold the office, and offers his sympathy. Wayne says he's got to leave and catch a flight to take David's body back to Washington, D.C. Pierce walks Wayne out. At CTU, Chloe spots Buchanan and asks what's going on. Bill tells her that he's going to fight this takeover, and to be patient and follow orders. Miles Papazian comes up and tells Chloe she's back on staff. When she presses for a reason, Miles tells her Audrey signed a statement holding Buchanan responsible for the mistakes today. Chloe and Buchanan don't believe Miles, but Audrey walks up behind them and confirms Miles' story. Buchanan looks betrayed. Wayne is trying to get Evelyn to talk, but she says she can't until Amy is with her. She says she went to David because he was friends with Martha Logan and Evelyn knew her through him. Wayne still can't believe that David is gone. Evelyn feels guilty for David's death, she didn't think the information would get him killed. Wayne tells her she did nothing wrong. tells Evelyn Martin about his kidnapping demands while Jack Bauer listens in.]]Evelyn's phone rings, and Wayne patches Jack into the call. Christopher Henderson asks why Wayne was at the retreat, and Evelyn says that she didn't see Wayne. Henderson says that if she is lying, Amy will suffer. Evelyn insists she never saw Wayne. Henderson makes sure Evelyn has the evidence, then lets her talk to Amy. They talk and Evelyn tells Amy to be brave. Henderson tells Evelyn to meet him at 4615 Tarpin Street. looks at Audrey Raines before he leaves CTU.]]Jack calls Audrey and tells her where to redirect the satellite, just as Bill is leaving. He gives Audrey an awful look, which distracts her for a second. Audrey tells Chloe she needs her help, but Chloe refuses to listen to her. Audrey says it's Jack that needs her help, and explains why she had to sign the letter about Bill and Chloe reluctantly agrees to help. Wayne and Evelyn are waiting in the barn. An SUV pulls up, and Wayne thinks it's Jack, but when Jack doesn't come inside, Wayne gets suspicious and takes Evelyn to hide behind a shelf. Jack walks in through the back door and greets Wayne. He says it's good to see him, and then asks Evelyn to talk to him. Evelyn refuses, saying she wants her daughter first. Jack calls Audrey and asks for a live infrared of the location. Chloe plans to send live updates to Jack's PDA. There are 10 men on the base. Jack goes back to Evelyn and tells her to go to the exchange point and tells Wayne to hide. Wayne refuses and insists on helping Jack, saying he was a Marine. Jack reminds him that he never saw combat and won't be able to help. Wayne asks Jack what he would do in a similar situation, and Jack admits that he wouldn't be able to let it go, and Wayne says he can't either. talks with Charles Logan about Wayne Palmer's visit.]]Charles Logan gets off the phone with a Prime Minister. He is pleased with the way the events of the day were resolved, and is getting all sorts of praise. Vice President Gardner informs him that Wayne was there, and asks the President if he talked to him. Logan says no, and looks suspicious. He explains that he and David never really got along, which was probably why Wayne didn't want to see him. Jack reminds Evelyn of the plan, and tells her to imagine her daughter in her arms. Evelyn drives off while Jack and Wayne test their microphones. Jack draws his weapon and instructs Wayne to do the same. They enter the compound. takes out one of Christopher Henderson's men.]]Christopher Henderson calls Brennan and asks him if he has a visual, he doesn't. Jack is being led by his PDA and spots one of Henderson's men. He comes up behind him and puts his hand over his mouth, shooting him twice in the back at point blank range. Jack says there's too many men around, and needs Wayne Palmer to take out someone. Wayne agrees, but Jack takes out one of the guards first. Wayne moves to the north and gets directions from Chloe O'Brian. He spots his target moving near a corner. Wayne turns around and sees the man's back. He hesitates as the man turns around, and they make eye contact, but Wayne gets off two shots before the man can react. After a brief moment, Wayne gives Jack the all clear. takes out Brennan.]] Jack comes up behind the sniper and as he closes in, Brennan spots Evelyn's car pulling up. Brennan begins to move, and Jack comes up behind him and slits his throat. Jack grabs the radio and tries to adjust it so Henderson can't tell it's him. Henderson asks about Evelyn, and Jack responds. Henderson calls Evelyn and tells her to open all the doors in the SUV. She does. Henderson walks out with Amy and four of his men as Jack watches with the sniper rifle. Jack reminds Wayne that they need Henderson alive. Henderson tells Evelyn that he wants the evidence, and she says she wants Amy. Henderson agrees and lets Amy go. Amy and Evelyn hug, and Henderson demands the evidence. She ducks down when Henderson calls for the sniper, and Jack takes out two of the men. Wayne comes out and also fires with his pistol. There are shots all around Evelyn and Henderson runs to the front of the SUV and drives off. All Henderson's men are dead, but Henderson has escaped. Chloe is tracking Henderson as Jack runs down to Evelyn. She's been hit, and Jack examines her. Split screen: Karen is watching Homeland slowly take over CTU. Evelyn is hugging her daughter. Audrey and Chloe try to find Henderson via satellite. Jack finds that the bullet wound is only a minor one. He then asks her if Vice President Gardner is behind things, and she says the VP has nothing to do with the conspiracy. Henderson makes a phone call and explains that he didn't expect Jack and Wayne to show up, but he will make sure they don't talk. Henderson says he'll handle the situation and then says, "I won't let you down." The response is simply, "See that you don't." is on the phone with Christopher Henderson.]] President Charles Logan hangs up the phone and glances over his shoulder. '' Episode credits Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning * and Jean Smart as Martha Logan Guest starring * Julian Sands as Vladimir Bierko * Jayne Atkinson as Karen Hayes * Sandrine Holt as Evelyn Martin * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * Ray Wise as Vice President Hal Gardner * DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer * Stephen Spinella as Miles Papazian * Kate Mara as Shari Rothenberg * Jenny Levine as Valerie Harris * Christopher Amitrano as Brennan * and Peter Weller as Christopher Henderson Co-starring * Skylar Roberge as Amy Martin * Kevin Sizemore as Brown (as "CTU Medic") Uncredited * Chino Binamo as Henderson's mercenary * Dana Bunch as CTU staffer * Tracie Dominguez as CTU staffer * Richard D. Durden as Homeland Security agent * Carl Edwards as Jim Hill * Michael Hilow as Henderson's mercenary * Steve Lanza as Danny * Dustin Meier as Henderson's mercenary * Mark Riccardi as Henderson's mercenary * Pete Walsh as Witt * Tony Wayne as Robin Powers Production staff Background information and notes * NASCAR driver Carl Edwards appears in this episode. * The subplot story involving Jack Bauer and Wayne Palmer was originally planned to feature Tony Almeida instead of Bauer, before it was decided to kill Tony in the 13th episode. * The revelation of Charles Logan being one of the main villains within the terrorist conspiracy is similar to Nina Myers's, with both scenes happening at the end of the respective episode and with both of them talking on the phone with a fellow conspirator. Coincidentally, both scenes occur at the end of a 10:00pm-11:00pm hour. * The music that plays during the split screen is the same music that played when the agents moved to the front on Tony's orders in Day 3: 8:00am-9:00am. See also *10:00pm-11:00pm (disambiguation) Day 516 516